


Accident

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: bloodyvalentine, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Guro, Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most humiliating moment in her life, and the most terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Rose/Kanaya, urine, Human urine is an incredibly addictive substance for trolls, and sends them to incredible levels of ecstasy_ @ bloodyvalentine

It was all an accident, easily avoided if she hadn't been so swept up in the moment to remember to visit the bathroom before they got too frisky. Rose had begged her to stop, attempted to push her head away, but the troll was stronger, obviously, and held on. She had tried desperately to hold it in, focus on the pleasure but when fingers slid inside she knew she was done for. The blonde covered her face in embarrassment, feeling it radiate out from her bones and burning her skin as her bladder released and she pissed on her girlfriend's surprise face. 

There was no possible way she would be able to live this down and Rose was highly upset that at God Tier, she couldn't do herself the favor and end her now miserable self in light of the situation.

As she bitterly lamented this, she felt lips against her, sucking greedily at the flow now beginning to fall weak as her bladder fell empty. Making a noise that was half sob and half disgust, Rose tried once again to shove Kanaya away, this time succeeding and surprised by the dazed look in her eyes. A strange smile spread across the troll's face, making Rose pause and watch as Kanaya dug her fingers into the couch, her body convulsing - the smile never slipping away from her urine dripping face. 

"Rose..." Kanaya moaned, her hazy eyes settling on Rose's.

"Kanaya, are you--?" Another moan, louder than before and with more of a biting growl in it, fell from the troll's lips as she spasmed, her claws biting straight through the couch cushions, shredding them to hell. Licking at her wet lips, Kanaya cried out sharply and fell forward, panting as she splashed the floor beneath her with the color jade.

It wasn't often a small trill of fear ran through Rose when it came to the trolls. She knew they were a violent race, but the months of their trolling and the years she'd spent amongst them had erased most traces of fear of them from her mind. At least until this moment when she was reminded of why she should be wary of them sometimes.

"More," the troll growled, her hazy eyes growing sharp and narrow. She grabbed at Rose's legs, pulling her back toward her. "More," she demanded, clearly not all there in her head.

The grip on her legs was near bone-crushing and while the blonde struggled, she eventually found herself with a hungry mouth between her legs, licking and biting, searching for more... What? What was it that she wanted, and then it hit her with a flush across her body. 

"Kanaya, snap out of it!" Rose demanded, slapping at gray hands. "There isn't anymore."

Kanaya's face twisted into a painful look that would have been sad if she was all there, instead it just seemed painful for both of them to feel and look at. "So good. Please, more."

Hands released her legs, but scratched at Rose's skin, pleading pathetically with blown out eyes. Running a hand through her hair, Rose carefully took Kanaya's hands into hers and kissed the knuckles. Leaning down, she hugged the troll to herself, Kanaya's face pressing against her stomach.

"Later," Rose said softly, blush on her cheeks. "I need some water first."


End file.
